


ART for "The Moon That Breaks the Night" by Twisted_Slinky

by penumbria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stiles Stilinski Gets Bitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbria/pseuds/penumbria
Summary: These banners were created for the 2018 Dark Paths Bang.





	ART for "The Moon That Breaks the Night" by Twisted_Slinky

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Moon that Breaks the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416955) by [Twisted_Slinky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Slinky/pseuds/Twisted_Slinky). 



> This was inspired by the story "The Moon That Breaks the Night" by Twisted_Slinky
> 
> I do not own Teen Wolf and make no money from this.
> 
> I will add links when I get them.

 

 

 


End file.
